ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jet the Hawk
*''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2020) }} |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic Comic'' *IDW Publishing |realcreator = Sonic Team |englishactor = *Jason Griffith *Michael Yurchak |japanactor = Daisuke Kishio |otheractor = *Benjamin Bollen *Andrea De Nisco *Roland Wolf |age = 14 |family = Unnamed father |nickname = *The Legendary Wind Master *The Legendary Wind Rider |species = Hawk |gender = Male |height = 100 cm (3' 3") |weight = 33 kg (72 lb) |feather color = Emerald green, dark emerald green, white, red |skin color = Golden |eye color = Azure blue |attire = *Yellow and white goggles with gray strapping *White gloves with red and black cuffs *Red, black and white boots with gray soles |alignment = Neutral |affiliation = Babylon Rogues |likes = |dislikes = |skills = *Enhanced strength *Enhanced agility *Extreme Gear riding skills *Professional thief *Piloting skills *Wind reading *Leadership skills |moves = *Air Ride *Air Slide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Kick Dash *Slide Turn *Tornado *Trick Action |ability type = Speed }} is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation.Sonic Riders English manual. Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with the hedgehog. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic in speed and claim his title as the fastest thing in the universe. Appearance Jet is an anthropomorphic hawk with emerald green and dark emerald green feathers covering his body and white feathers on his front torso. He has blue eyes and a golden beak. His hair is styled like a mohawk with dark green tips. He also has two tail feathers. For attire, he wears a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs, red, black and white boots with gray soles, and yellow and white goggles with gray strapping. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego, considering himself the fastest, and holds everyone else in low regard, often bragging about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his compliments short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet cite both Storm and Wave with insults and ignore them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he stands by his losses, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Mostly, Jet is laid-back and nonchalant, though he chooses not to show this to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to show his less-likable traits. While he knows his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues, he does not takes his responsibilities very seriously and remains unconcerned in the face of issues. However, he knows when to assert his authority. As a team leader, Jet is strict, has little tolerance for failure and dislikes showing any sign of weakness to anyone. Over time, Jet has become a better leader and leads his team with a better attitude. Jet is shown to have a very short temper, throwing a fit when a portrait fell on top of him and even twitching with build-up anger. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold, and if it turns out there not a profit to be gained from a heist, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Key to Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wanting victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. History Early life Jet was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien race that got stranded on Earth in ancient times and eventually became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of theft for generations. At some point, Jet became a member of the Babylon Rogues. When Jet's father retired from the Babylon Rogues, he passed down the position as leader of the Babylon Rogues and the Key to Babylon Garden to his son. Joined by Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Jet taking leadership of his group. During his carrier as one of the Babylon Rogues, Jet and his group went through a number of unknown criminal activities, achieving an infamous status. Over time, Jet's skills at Extreme Gear riding became renowned worldwide, earning him an impressive reputation, eventually reaching the point where he was called the "Legendary Wind Master" and a legendary rogue."Are you Jet, the legendary rogue? Your reputation precedes you." - Dr. Eggman taking to Jet in Sonic Riders Meanwhile, Jet was determined to uncover the secret treasure in Babylon Garden, having heard the stories of the hidden treasure within it and that the Key to Babylon Garden could unlock it. ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, Jet was in his office when Storm and Wave informed him that Dr. Eggman had arrived with a proposition to him. As Eggman explained that he had come because Jet had the Key to Babylon Garden, Jet did not trust him. However, Eggman revealed that the Key to Babylon Garden could reveal Babylon Garden if they collected the seven Chaos Emeralds. Seeing this would let them to obtain the Treasure of Babylon, Jet agreed to work with Eggman. Though Eggman warned Sonic would get in their way, Jet was certain Sonic would be no trouble. With the Babylon Rogues working with Eggman, the doctor hosted the EX World Grand Prix, where the contestants had to pay an entry free of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner got to claim all seven. All Jet and his team had to do was win the competition. Traveling to Future City, Jet and his team successfully stole a Chaos Emerald as an entry feed, when Sonic chased after Jet on Storm's Type-S. However, Jet quickly blew Sonic off the Type-S and escaped with his team. After entering the EX World Grand Prix, Jet grew suspicious of Eggman's motives. Back at his office between the races, Jet was met by Storm, who apologized for losing to Knuckles in a race, and Wave. As Storm and Wave began to argue, Jet silenced them and told his suspicions about Eggman before sending Storm out to find anything Eggman could be hiding from them. Awaiting Storm's return in Green Cave, Jet remained relaxed while Wave kept fretting and lecturing him. Jet then noticed Sonic practicing his Extreme Gear skills nearby and snuck away to have fun taunting Sonic. Appearing before Sonic, Jet mocked his inability to master Extreme Gear before leaving. After Jet made it to the finals, he and Wave met Storm at Sand Ruins, who had brought Eggman's diary. From it, Jet learned that the Treasure of Babylon was not a gem as Eggman made them believe, but actually the Babylonians' advanced technology, which the doctor hoped to use for world domination. Having no interest in that, Jet tried to leave, but Wave convinced him that the treasure could still be valuable, making stay in the competition. At the finals, Jet mocked Sonic a final time before the race. At the end, Jet almost lost to Sonic, but Wave detonated a bomb under Sonic's Blue Star, allowing Jet to win. Mocking Sonic, Jet claimed the Chaos Emeralds and used them with the Key to Babylon Garden to reveal Babylon Garden. While jet was awestruck, Eggman snatched the Key to Babylon Garden from Jet to steal the treasure. Jet followed Eggman to Babylon Garden and pursued him on Extreme Gear when he met Sonic, who was after Eggman too. As such, the two raced each other to Eggman. In the end, Jet lost to Sonic, who retrieved the Key to Babylon Garden. While Jet was too proud to accept it, perceiving it as an act of pity, Wave took it on behalf of him, which he reluctantly accepted. The Babylon Rogues then entered Babylon Garden to get the treasure, but accidentally awoke the Babylon Guardian. With the timely arrival of Team Sonic and Amy, however, Jet and the others defeated the Guardian and found the Treasure of Babylon, which was a Magic Carpet, much to Eggman's disappointment, though Jet was still fascinated by his ancestry. With the ordeal over, Jet told Sonic to be ready when they met again before leaving with his team. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, a few months after the EX World Grand Prix,Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Nintendo Wii) European manual, p. 3 Jet and his team were on a treasure hunt to Gigan Rocks to find an Ark of the Cosmos, an engine unit for Babylon Garden. There, Jet deactivates the ruin's trap and took the Ark of the Cosmos. When a shooting star then appeared, Jet wished for the power to beat Sonic, only for some falling meteors to create tremors that triggered the trap, dropping some boulders down on them. However, Jet somehow activated the Ark of the Cosmos, saving himself and his team, and he realized he could beat Sonic with it. Back on the Babylon Rogues' airship, Jet overheard Wave's analysis of the Ark of the Cosmos and that there were five them in all. Jet then ordered Wave to make a radar to find the rest when Storm suddenly came with a news report saying that a SCR-GP stole an Ark of the Cosmos from the Megalo City Museum. Jet ordered Storm to take them to Megalo Station. Arriving in Monopole, Jet tracked down the SCR-GP with the Ark of the Cosmos and made it crash, but lost track of its Ark of the Cosmos. Searching the ground, Jet saw that Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were there as well, and that they had the Ark of the Cosmos. Just as he was exploding with anger, Jet was joined by Wave and Storm. Having overheard Sonic and his friends' conversation about going to MeteorTech, Jet and his team went ahead to gather information. Arriving at MeteorTech, Jet repelled the security robots with his Ark of the Cosmos, before meeting Sonic and ordering Amy to hand over the Ark of the Cosmos. Jet then challenged Sonic to a race, but as more robots showed up, Sonic and his friends left, and Jet following them. Racing the blue blur to the control room, Jet and the others found Dr. Eggman, who was revealed to own MeteorTech. The doctor revealed that MeteorTech's mother computer contained an Ark of the Cosmos and that the robots currently on a global rampage were collecting more Arks of the Cosmos, which Jet knew that was due to the artifacts' influence. No sooner, Jet remembered that Amy still had the Ark of the Cosmos, only to discover that she was gone and currently being chased by Storm and SCR-HD on a video screen. Returning the air airship, Jet awaited Storm's arrival and was pleased when the albatross returned with two Arks of the Cosmos. Jet then heard Wave's description of an ancient Babylonian text about a "lightless black" tied to the Arks of the Cosmos, but had little interest in it. Just then, Jet discovered that their two Arks of the Cosmos had been stolen by Eggman, who planned to use them to take control of the world's robots and conquer the world. Wasting no time, the Babylon Rogues followed Eggman. Arriving at the Crimson Tower, Jet and his team met Sonic and his friends soon after. Just as Sonic was about to leave to stop Eggman, Jet cut him off and challenged him to a race to Eggman, with the prize being all the Arks of the Cosmos and title of the fastest in the universe, which Sonic accepted. The race eventually came to a draw, as both Jet and Sonic stopped Eggman at the same time, and stopped the robot rampage. After Babylon Garden appeared due to all Arks of the Cosmos being present, Jet was bewildered when Sonic handed over his Arks of the Cosmos. Jet accused Sonic of running away from their unsettled race, but Sonic promised to settle it at the World Grand Prix. Shortly after however, SCR-HD appeared and took all five Arks of the Cosmos to Babylon Garden, which transformed it into Astral Babylon and made it form a black hole, the "lightless black", that threatened to consume the planet. The Babylon Rogues and Team Sonic went to Astral Babylon to stop the back hole's engine, where they faced and defeated Master Core: ABIS, saving the world. After this, Jet talked with Wave of how he was content on staying on Earth, especially since he wanted to settle his rivalry with Sonic, and took off with his team. Later on, Jet found Sonic in Monopole and challenged him to a new race through the city, which Sonic accepted. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In Sonic Free Riders, Jet and the Babylon Rogues entered the newest World Grand Prix as Team Babylon, hosted by Dr. Eggman to seek fame. When Omochao interviewed the team, Jet was confident in his skills and that the only competitor that mattered to him was Sonic. For the first race, Team Babylon faced Team Dark, who Jet thought were overconfident. During their face-off though, Jet admitted to Shadow and Rouge that they were good. Regardless, Team Babylon still beat Team Dark, with Jet noting how blind his opponents were to their faults and that only Sonic could provide him a suitable challenge. In their next race, Team Babylon faced Team Rose. As Team Babylon slowly secured their victory, Jet believed it could not go any different for them. Sure enough, Team Babylon beat Team Rose, who Jet taunted for their poor skills. Having advanced to the finals, Team Babylon squared off against Team Heroes for the championship, with Jet's only interest being to face Sonic. When the time came for Jet and his team to race Team Heroes for the championship, Jet grew suspicious that Wave had messed with Team Heroes' Extreme Gears. After his team won, Jet tried to smear his victory in Sonic's face (without luck), but then heard Team Heroes had technical trouble, which Jet thought Wave was behind. Now not feeling right about his victory, Jet called a rematch with Sonic, intending to claim an absolute fair victory. With Sonic accepting the rematch, Jet beat Sonic in the following race, securing his team's victory. As Team Babylon were hailed as victors, Jet promising Sonic a future rematch. During the World Grand Prix, Team Babylon lost a number of times to the other teams as well, with Jet remaining confident before the race only to get upset when losing. At the end of the tournament, Jet and the other teams came to the awards ceremony to collect their prizes, but Eggman made them have a final race against his "ultimate Gear-Jockey robot". After the race, Eggman revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to gather the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda, before challenging Jet and the others to a race. However, Eggman lost the race and Jet mocked the scientist's genius. Suddenly, however, Jet witnessed Metal Sonic reveal himself as the one controlling the participant E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while taking the real data himself to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear riding. Jet and the others then watched Sonic and Metal Sonic race each other, with Sonic winning. With Metal Sonic's defeat, the World Grand Prix came to a close and it was revealed the prizes were fake. While Wave and Storm remained upset about wasting their time, Jet remained optimistic, as he still had a good time at the end of the day. Other game appearances ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Jet appears as Sir Lamorak in the Wii-exclusive video game,'' Sonic and the Black Knight. Although he doesn't appear in the main story mode, he's unlockable afterward, and uses two twin swords. Like Gawain, his Soul Surge is Gail Meteor. He is unlocked by obtaining five Mastery Stars in Great Megalith and it is only for multiplayer. ''Sonic Generations Jet appears as the statue in the hidden Statue Room in Sonic Generations. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Jet was revealed in a Nintendo Magazine to appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, but appeared as a boss. Like Rouge, he is one of the rivals that challenges the player every couple of days in the Festival Mode.Nintendo Magazine at GameSpot Nintendo reveal information about the Festival Mode GameSpot In the DS Adventure tour Jet is in Cubyrinth waiting for Sonic to arrive so he can challenge him to see if he can beat him in Deluxe Halfpipe and when defeated he runs off promising to come back for a rematch later. In the Wii version, he challenges the player in Snowboard Cross. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Jet appears as a boss in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. When he runs into Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Shadow, and Silver, who are looking for a fog machine, he says that he will claim it for the Babylon Rogues. He competes against Shadow in 3000m Steeplechase. When he is defeated, Tails asks for his help to find the fog machine. Jet tells him that the machine was already near them. He tries to destroy the machine (which is what Sonic wanted to do so the Games wouldn't be postponed) but bounces off the machine and gets dizzy. In the Wii version, he appears in London Party as a rival at times. He can challenge the player to Dream Discus. Also, players can win his costume with the scratch cards. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Jet makes another appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Jet made an appearance as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, Jet appears as a playable guest character in the Football event. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jet appears as a collectible trophy and sticker. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U In [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Jet appears as a trophy in both versions of the game: ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Jet appears as a spirit in the game. ''Sonic Dash'' In Sonic Dash, Jet appears as a playable character that was added to the game in the update to version 4.0.2. In order to unlock him, players have to restore the Mushroom Hill Zone. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' Jet is one of the playable characters in Sonic Forces: Speed Battle who was added to the game's roster in the version 2.1.0 update. He has the following gameplay characteristics: On 3 October 2019, Jet was re-released as "Ice Slicer Jet", a variant character of Jet dressed in an ice hockey-inspired costume as a part of the 2.13.0 update. Unlike Jet, Ice Slicer Jet does not ride Extreme Gear but performs in ice skates instead. This character has the following stats in gameplay: Powers and abilities Physical abilities Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach impressive heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. He also has very high physical strength in at least his legs, great enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. He also has noticeable combat skills, as he could take on a couple of MeteorTech security robots by himself. Extreme Gear skills Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Extreme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed. He can perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. Miscellaneous skills Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. Beside Extreme Gear, Jet likewise has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. Jet also has the special ability to accurately read the wind streams,Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360) United States instruction booklet, pg. 11. allowing him to ride Extreme Gears to the fullest. Equipment and weapons Jet's choice of equipment is his Type-J Extreme Gear. The Type-J is a Board type speed-based Extreme Gear, especially made for Jet by Wave and is meant for racing at high speed. Over time, the Type-J has been redesigned to be full of quirks so that only Jet can master it. Jet wields a pair of large green feather fans called the Bashōsen which he uses with proficiency. With one fan, Jet can release wind currents to blow opponents off course and disorientate them. He can also use both fans in melee combat, either smacking his opponents or spinning then around to knock away anyone that gets too close. Relationships Babylon Rogues Storm the Albatross Since Jet is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, Storm does not call Jet by his name; he calls him "Boss" and does whatever he can to please Jet. Jet doesn't really seem to take Storm as a friend as he is always acting like a leader and appoints him missions. Wave the Swallow Jet is also Wave's boss. But unlike Storm, Wave does not bother calling Jet "Boss", she simply calls him by his name. She is the creator of Jet's Extreme Gear, Type-J. She also helps Jet by using her intelligence, But Jet sometimes seems to be bothered by her "long and boring speeches". Sonic the Hedgehog Jet and Sonic have been rivals ever since they met. At first, when Jet was better than Sonic in Extreme Gear riding, Jet used to make fun of Sonic. In the last court in the World Grand Prix, Jet was surprised that he was actually losing against Sonic, so he (albeit unknowingly, due to Wave's deception) cheated, which made him win. In the end of Sonic Riders, the two had a more friendly relationship bordering on friendship and promised each other to compete once again. In addition, although Jet desires to beat Sonic in racing, he does not wish to use unfair tactics to win against him, as he told Wave to not sabotage Sonic's Extreme Gear, and later told Wave off when he learned about the actual reason behind his win was indeed due to Wave sabotaging Sonic's Extreme Gear. Wave tells Jet that it's time to split up and everyone hops on to their gears and went home. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, they met again and had a race, but it ended up as a draw. Sonic says at the end of the game that he'll compete Jet again in the World Grand Prix. But however, in the final ending, when Sonic was in the car, Jet called his name and went after him asking for one last race. Sonic accepts it and the two compete against each other. It is unknown which one of them won the race since the credits of the game came in between. 's winning stance in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games.]] In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, both Jet and Sonic have a shared winning animation, in which Jet does several leaps in the air while Sonic is waving to the audience. Just before Jet finishes it, Sonic turns to Jet's direction and retracts just as the latter has finished his movements, making Jet smile sneakily. Amy Rose In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when Jet found out that Amy had one of the Ark of the Cosmos, he goes after her. When he caught her, he said "Alright, girly. Hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" and Amy responds that she has no idea what he was talking about. Jet thought she was lying and told her not to play dumb. When Jet had reached Eggman's Computer Room, he found out how important the Ark of the Cosmos were and knew that Amy still had them, but since she wasn't around he couldn't get it from her, but Storm got it from her, along with another one. Friends *The Babylon Rogues **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (in speed) *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies *Team Heroes **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Vector the Crocodile *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat **E-10000B *Babylon Guardian *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **SCR-HD **Metal Sonic In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Jet was a member of the Battle Bird Armada. However, Jet was put in the brig when he declined the Battle Lord's ambitions for world domination. Escaping with Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, Jet formed the Babylon Rogues with his allies to obtain glory by finding the fabled Babylon Garden. After defecting, Jet's team were employed by Dr. Eggman to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, but failed. Following that, they attempted to steal one of the Sol Emeralds, but failed too. Eventually, Jet and his team found the means to locating Babylon Garden, but were forced to rejoin the Battle Bird Armada. However, they were stopped by Sonic, who destroyed Babylon Garden. After the storyline was rebooted due to the Super Genesis Wave, Jet became nearly identical to his game counterpart. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Jet is an Extreme Gear-riding thief and the leader of the Babylon Rogues. In this media, his backstory is identical to that of his game counterpart's, up until after the events of Sonic Forces. He first appeared when he and his gang robbed the Mineral Museum. He lost his loot, however, thanks to Tangle who took it back. Theme songs Jet's theme, often associated with the entire Babylon Rogues group, is called Catch Me If You Can. A remixed version was created for the OST, and a new version was created for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Jet also has a unique rival theme in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Reception IGN had said that Jet's voice in Sonic Free Riders is more annoying but they had said that they think it's fine because he is a "jerk." Many fans believe that Jet is a great character, as seen on SEGA's website, where they took a poll on Jet. Other than IGN, most websites leave no comment on Jet's personality or behavior. Quotes Trivia *Jet's name came from the prototype name of the character in the classic games, Nack the Weasel, as when Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble was first announced in a Magazine article in 1994, Nack the Weasel was referred to as Jet, but was later changed. This could also show how both characters resemble a lot in personality. *Jet is the youngest member in the Babylon Rogues. He is also the youngest rival Sonic has ever had (besides Silver). *Both Jet's and Silver's counterparts in Sonic and the Black Knight don't appear in story mode. *Unlike most characters, Jet has a tendency to refer to Sonic by his full name, "Sonic the Hedgehog", as shown in the cutscenes of the Sonic Riders series. He started doing this at the end of the final story of the first game. *Jet can be considered ambidextrous. In the Sonic Riders series Jet attacks with his fans on both hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight, Jet's counterpart, Lamorak fights with two swords. *Jet makes more appearances than Storm or Wave do outside the Sonic Riders series. *Jet was intended to appear as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but was removed for unknown reasons. **In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Jet's data still remains in the game. In the European version of the game, if you hack the game, Jet is playable along with Silver, Donkey Kong, Cream, Big, Birdo and Espio. *Some fans believe Jet to be modeled after Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters. In some cases, people even mistook Jet to be Bean. Nintendo Power Magazine played a joke on this fact by giving an image of Jet a caption reading; "Bean? Is that you, Bean? Oh! How we've missed you!". *Jet's species may have chosen as a reference to the famous skateboarder, Tony Hawk, as they are both skilled board riders. *In Jet's 2D images, he has nostrils on his beak. However, in his 3D renders he does not. This could be the exception with his Sonic and the Black Knight artwork, though it is hard to confirm due to his helmet blocking the "nose" of his beak. *Jet and Sonic seem to have their colors inverted, in terms of eye and fur/feather color. Jet's appearance is mostly green, but he has blue eyes, the color of Sonic. Sonic's appearance is mostly blue, but he has green eyes, the color of Jet. *Jet, along with Wave and Storm, are the only characters in the Sonic Riders series to have worn their goggles when racing in-game. **Also, most characters tend to wear their goggles when using skates in the first two Sonic Riders games, Jet basically wears his goggles more often compared to others, possibly noting to his experience on an Extreme Gear. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Fictional professional thieves Category:Fictional sportspeople Category:Fictional Olympics competitors Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006